Factions Frigate
Summary Perhaps the single most produced ship in the known universe the Standard Frigate is in use with nearly every Faction. It has a somewhat undeserved reputation for being cannon fodder as the majority are civilian built models intended for hauling Freight. Bulky, sluggish and under-gunned the civil versions were often pressed into emergency service in the Faction Wars. Properly outfitted with military grade weapons, launchers and other systems combat Frigates can outrun nearly anything they cant outfight. They remain a less numerous however as Attack Cruisers cost only slightly more to Construct. With Houses increasingly desperate for more warships due to the Neeran War or the Dominion Civil war, more of these older ships are beginning to see upgrades. Length: 430m Weapons *3 Light phase cannon turrets (90% coverage) Upgrades: *2 Torp launchers *2 small starfighter bays (4 fighters each) *3 Phase cannon turrets Variants & Upgrades Smuggler Frigate SFRG Replacing the 5 smaller sublight engines with 4 full sized drives, the Smuggler Frigate is an able blockade runner. It was a common sight in both the Smuggler's Run and South Reach for many years. Many of these ship omitted weaponry such as Torpedo launchers that could take up valuable cargo space. Some crews chose to eschew weaponry entirely knowing it would do them little good against determined foes. Most still retained the light phase cannons common on older designs. 0-2x Torpedo Launchers 0-3x Light Phase Cannon Turrets Smuggler Frigate + (Plus) SFRG+ (AKA, DRH 1 Attack Frigate) As House Jerik-Dremine and its allies conquered the Smugglers Run in 4024 their attack corvette squadrons began to acquire any ship they could get their hands on capable of keeping up with the corvettes. Smugglers were often intercepted and captured due to the widely accepted belief they were assisting the Warlords. House Engineers soon set about upgrading these captured vessels with military grade weapons and shielding. The added equipment greatly reduced their cargo capacity but resulted in a moderatly powerful Frigate, superior in performance to other combat upgraded Factions Frigates. 2x Torpedo Launchers 3x Phase Cannon Turrets 6-12x point defense turrets Smuggler Frigate Plasma Plus SFRG/PP A design looked at as a platform to carry an LD plasma cannon. It suffers the same range limitations as other Dominion produced plasma weapons but the ship itself would be much more mobile. Hellcat (Attack Cruser / Destroyer) See: Hellcat Class H/FRG? An upgrade to the base frigate design adding radiator arrays allowing spinal mount phase cannon to be rapid fired without fear of overheating. Additional engine upgrades and maneuvering thrusters give a moderate increase to performance. 2x Torpedo Launchers 4x Spinal mount phase cannon Bombard Class Siege Frigate BP/FRG See: Bombard Class A modified combat frigate, the Bombard Class is one of the smallest Dominion ships to mount starship grade plasma weapons. Carrying smaller sublight engines than the Smuggler Frigate there is enough room left over from converted cargo bay to equip a range boosted LD plasma cannon. Medical Frigate A somewhat rare frigate modification, Medical Frigates are often converted from civilian or troop transport versions. these ships are only seen in extended campaigns when excessive numbers of casualties begin to overwhelm local or fleet resources to handle. They are also dispatched if assaults are conducted against worlds lacking adequate medical facilities to capture. In addition to simple battlefield support medical frigates are frequently sent to assist with natural disaster relief and disease outbreaks. More than a dozen medical frigates were brought in to help following the use of bio weapons on Surakeh. History Frigates of one type or another have been in service with the Dominion for a long as they've had FTL technology. They've typically served as second line warships or troop transport vessels. The Dominion treats Frigates as a jack of all trades but master of none. The Faction Frigate or Standard Frigate is little different and entered service with the Dominion some time before first contact with the Terrans. The class has undergone several redesigns over its lifespan, largely resulting in the Combat Frigate upgrade as a means of maintaining its second line warship status. With numerous wars against the Terrans, Rovinar and the later Kavarian war of independence, Frigate yards have inevitably fallen into enemy hands. In most cases the older model has seen use with logistics or civilian companies. In desperate times the Terrans have pressed them into use as warships, often with predictably poor results. Despite this they've remained a popular cargo ship due to the availability of parts and shipyards that can maintain them. Category:Starships Category:Frigates Category:Dominion of Royal Houses